


Snorz

by Calcesta



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcesta/pseuds/Calcesta
Summary: Tord's always sleepy, Edd is not.





	Snorz

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago for my boyfriend, did some minor writing adjustments hehe.

1:00 AM  
  


Tord looked really content while sleeping, almost child-like. His face always looked so cute and lovable, but when he's sleeping it looks _soft_ . His whole body was soft actually, Edd _loved_ it. Lying close to Tords side, he could see the moving of his chest as he breathed and how his body seemed to radiate heat. Edd held to his sides, hoping to warm himself up with his boyfriend's heat and hopefully get some sleep, but nothing was working. Edd wanted to sleep so badly but nothing was working.

So he decided to leave himself in his thoughts.

  
2:00 AM  
  


Edd was slowly dreading time more and more, his body couldn't sleep; too lost in thought to close his eyes.

_God, he really needed some sleep.  
_

He was dying to sleep, but right as it was time, nothing would allow him the sweet comfort of his head on his pillow, dreaming, a dream about Tord and him cuddling together, kissing and- _NO!_ Edd found even his inner monologue carrying him away, nothing was helping him, it was like Edd against the world, HIS world. 

When Edd was about to give up all hope of sleeping, he felt something touch his legs. Tords hand was holding his thigh, caressing him in a romantic manner. Edd could only smile at the gesture, he must have woken Tord when he was talking out loud. Edd leaned into the touch, taking in the sweet sensation it gave him, it was like his whole body was now aching for his touch.

“Tord, stop touching me like that you sleaze” Edd said.

“C’mon you know you like it” Tord retorted with a sluggish smile. he couldn't lie, he definitely wanted to keep on with this position, feeling the warmth of his hands. But Tord was now getting into “restricted” areas. It's too late for that and especially for Tord, who knows he's got work in the morning.

Edd scoots Tords hands down, trying to show he wanted him to stop, but Tord kept on putting his hands back onto the spot, and each time it got closer to his hips. He kept creeping to his hips ‘till just when Edd yawned, he grabbed the mans hips and began to wiggle his fingers all over the area. Edd went into a laughing frenzy, screaming and kicking, probably waking up everyone in the shared house.

He scrambled to push Tords hands off, but it only encouraged him further, prickles of tears were starting to form and exhaustion pulling any force he had out of his hands.  
  
“Okay, okay! I admit defeat! I'm _dying_ , Tord!” Edd breathed out heavily in laughter, the pressure on his hips started getting lighter the more he squirmed ‘till he couldn't feel his hands there anymore. Edd was glad it was over but seeing Tord so smug... He couldn't help but feel embarrassed to what had conspired.   


“I-I hate you Tord! Urgh!” Edd exclaimed, the red of his cheeks getting worse than before.

“Mhm, your so cute Edd” Tord whispered, his smile lost it's devious nature, shining one of those rare smiles meant for Edd. The sincerity of his words and expression caused all remaining embarrassment and annoyance to disapear, leaving only the beating of his heart and the fervor of his love.  
  
With a big yawn, Edd lost any remaining thoughts, except for sleeping and cuddling of course. His head rested besides Tord, bodies intertwined as he settled down.   
  
“Goodnight Tord, Love ‘ya.”

 


End file.
